Mon frère, ce héros
by slashes
Summary: Petit texte. Mention de Destiel. Aujourd'hui est une journée particulière pour le petit Sam. Il va devoir parler du métier que font ses parents. Alors, il va pouvoir parler de Dean, son super-héros de grand-frère !


Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? J'ai fait ce petit écrit pour vous faire patienter et parce qu'il me plaisait de l'écrire avant tout mdr

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural

 **Couple :** Mention de Destiel.

 **Note 1 :** Il s'agit là d'un UA. Dean et Sam ont une différence d'âge de 12 ans ^^

 **Note 2 :** Comme d'habitude, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Seule cette histoire est le produit de mon imagination !

 **Remerciement :** Merci à ma Bêta, Callisto111, pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce texte et ce malgré qu'elle soit malade ! Merci beaucoup ^_^

* * *

Sam, 10 ans, se tenait droit sur cette estrade qui surplombait le bureau de la maîtresse par rapport aux pupitres des écoliers. Ses doigts se tortillaient, jouaient avec le bord de sa veste sombre, la toile d'araignée de Spider-Man dans le dos, tandis que ses petites dents blanches mordillaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Sale tic qu'il avait développé depuis quelques mois, copiant les petits travers de son second grand-frère et papa. Ses yeux, d'un incroyable bleu turquoise qui tirait sur le vert d'eau lorsqu'ils étaient baignés dans le soleil et le bleu d'outre-mer lorsqu'ils étaient ombragés, se posèrent sur Castiel, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle parmi les autres parents.

Il cherchait en lui sa dose de courage, celle qui lui manquait souvent lorsqu'il devait prendre la parole en public. Toutefois, malgré le sourire encourageant et doux de ce dernier, sa gorge restait aussi serrée, broyée par l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur. C'est pourquoi il préféra reporter son attention sur un point précis du mur, une petite tâche de colle qui entachait le papier peint à quelques centimètres du plafond. Il devait faire abstraction de tous ces regards impatients qui le scrutaient, comme si ils étaient prêts à lui bondir au visage si jamais il ne se décidait pas à parler.

Inspirant, le petit garçon entrouvrit ses lèvres charnues et brillantes, coutumes aux enfants, et laissa les mots lui venir librement, sans y réfléchir, premier jet d'un roman :

« Je... J'aimerais parler du métier de Dean. Dean, c'est mon grand-frère et mon grand-frère, ben, c'est un héros. Un vrai super héros ! »

« Menteur ! Les héros ça existent pas ! » Intervint une jeune fille au visage de poupée et à la chevelure dorée.

« Si, ça existe ! Même que mon frère en était un ! »

« Tu mens ! Tu dis ça juste parc'qu'il t'a abandonné ! Comme ta maman et ton papa ! »

Avant que l'institutrice ne put intervenir, un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, s'avança. Il était tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume coûteux, le teint parfait, ses mèches blondes gominées, sans la moindre irrégularité. Il se tenait droit, charismatique sans écraser quiconque par sa simple présence. Il était loin d'être suffisant, il ne s'agissait là que d'une élégance naturelle. Ses yeux, d'un marron des plus commun, ressemblaient à un lac boueux, prêt à vous agripper et ne plus vous lâcher, désireux de vous attirer dans son antre. Ils étaient dangereux, comme des sables mouvants. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ne formant qu'une simple ligne droite tandis que son corps était crispé dans une colère et une révolte évidente.

« Jessica Héléna Moore ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, posté juste devant la table de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière, à la vue de son père, baissa les yeux, mains serrées sur ses genoux comme la petite fille sage et fragile qu'elle était. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui faire ses yeux larmoyants, cela ne le rendrait que plus furieux.

« Je ne tolérerais pas de telles paroles blessantes et injustes envers l'un de tes petits camarades uniquement parce que tu es une petite fille gâtée et jalouse dès que quelqu'un à une meilleur note que toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » S'indigna Jessica, les joues rouges de colère.

Comment pourrait-elle être jalouse de ce plouc alors qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus jolies de l'école et l'une des plus riche. Elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait et sa maman lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de Sam Winchester, le pauvre.

« C'est juste un menteur ! Il ment tout le temps pour faire mieux que moi ! Il ment, c'est tout ! »

« Il suffit ! Tu t'excuses immédiatement auprès du jeune Samuel.»

« Mais... »

« Immédiatement! » Tonna la voix autoritaire, faisant se tendre la plupart des enfants et parents présents dans la salle de classe.

La petite peste tourna son regard, d'un vert terne, en direction de son amoureux, Lucifer Novak, qui lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il était ami avec le jeune Winchester et l'aimait beaucoup. Il était même son amoureux et il le protégeait toujours à l'école. Mais, c'était un secret, lui avait un jour dit son papa et le grand-frère de Sam.

Elle fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés par la colère. Ce méchant avait aussi piqué son amoureux ! Il lui volait tout ! Ravalant sa rancœur, elle reporta son regard colérique sur Sam. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres roses en les voyant dans les bras de l'adulte qui l'accompagnait, pleurant comme un bébé.

« Je suis désolée. » Chantonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son adorable visage.

« Très bien jeune fille, tu as tout gagné ! Attends-toi à être sévèrement punie une fois qu'on rentrera à la maison ! »

« En attendant, Jessica, tu vas au coin! » Ordonna la maîtresse d'école, la désapprobation se lisait parfaitement dans ses sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine proéminente.

La blondinette s'y rendit en traînant des pieds avant de se laisser tomber par terre, jambes et bras croisés. Elle boudait ostensiblement , fusillant le mur qui lui faisait face du regard.

Monsieur Moore s'approcha du jeune homme, qui devait avoir entre 24 et 30 ans et qu'il identifia comme étant soit le frère aîné soit le père du jeune Sam. Le visage baigné de larmes de l'enfant lui brisa le cœur. Ses prunelles, d'un bleu surprenant, étaient assombries par le chagrin tandis que l'homme en trench-coat l'entourait dans une étreinte protectrice comme si il pouvait le protéger du monde entier par son simple corps.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé des propos tenus par ma fille. Elle n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un soit meilleur qu'elle. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais... »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Répliqua doucement Castiel d'une voix posée, tel un murmure, ses doigts caressant la base de la nuque de l'enfant pour l'aider à se calmer. « Toutefois, il serait temps de lui apprendre qu'elle ne peut pas être meilleure que tout le monde et surtout qu'elle ne doit pas se moquer de ses camarades. Sachez que Dean était, en effet, un héros et qu'il n'a jamais, jamais, voulu abandonner Sam ! » Sa voix eut un accroc qu'il dissimula en se raclant la gorge.

Morgan, le papa de la blondinette, sentit sa gorge se serrer à cet aveux. La vision d'un enfant était toujours pure, elle ne méritait pas d'être entachée par des médisants. Surtout lorsqu'il se raccrochait au souvenir d'un être aimé. Il s'accroupit, se mettant à hauteur du jeune Winchester et lui offrit un sourire doux, ceux qu'il ne pouvait plus offrir à sa petite fille parce qu'elle ne cessait de ressembler à sa génitrice.

« Hey, jeune homme » dit-il d'une voix chaude attirant l'attention de l'enfant et celle, méfiante, de son protecteur. « et si tu nous parlais de ton héros ? »

Un grand sourire fendit le visage en forme de cœur, ses mèches longues, coupées au carré, finissant en fouillis lorsqu'il hocha la tête. L'homme retourna au fond de la salle, sous les regards appréciateurs et fiers des autres parents, tandis que Castiel s'asseyait au bord de l'estrade, préférant rester près de son petit frère de cœur et presque fils. Celui-ci essuya ses joues, reniflant faiblement.

« Dean était un héros parc'qu'il me protégeait toujours lorsque papa était en colère et maman malade. Il voulait toujours qu'on joue à cache-cache lorsque papa criait. Je gagnais à chaque fois ! » S'exclama-t-il, joyeux et fier, en se souvenant de toutes ses victoires.

Cette joie ne fut pas partagée par les adultes qui avaient peur de comprendre de quoi il en retournait réellement.

« Puis, mon grand-frère il pensait toujours aux anniversaires même si il ramenait toujours des jouets de fille. C'était marrant ! Il est le plus fort ! Il pouvait battre papa lorsqu'ils jouaient à la bagarre. C'est aussi un magicien. Il savait faire apparaître de l'argent quand maman disait qu'il n'y en avait plus ! Mais, surtout, c'est un héros car lorsqu'il est devenu grand et qu'il s'est marié avec 'Ciel, il m'a pris avec lui car maman et papa étaient partis en voyage. Et puis, il est un héros car il partait se battre dehors contre les méchants. Il a dit qu'il était militaire ! Et, un militaire c'est un super-héros ! »

Sa gorge se serra, des larmes perlant de ses yeux d'enfant.

« Mais, même si c'est un héros, il est mort dehors. Il est mort et du coup c'est pas un héros ! Parc'que les héros ça meurent pas ! » S'écria-t-il, éclatant en sanglots.

Castiel vint le serrer contre son torse, ses yeux, d'un magnifique bleu, inondés de larmes contenues. Cela faisait quelques semaines, cinq pour être précis, qu'ils avaient eu vent de la mort de son mari. Sam n'avait pas compris sur l'instant alors, par précaution, il l'avait fait porté malade pour quelques jours.

La nouvelle l'avait détruite mais il se devait d'être fort. D'être le nouveau roc de la famille pour ce petit-frère et fils qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir sans avoir rencontré Dean. Et Sam n'avait pas compris avant aujourd'hui, lors de cette journée où les enfants parlaient du métier de leurs parents. Dean était celui qui l'avait élevé et protégé, ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il décide de parler de lui en cette journée très spéciale. Il fallait que le chagrin sorte désillusionnant un enfant innocent.

Il leur faudra quelques années pour que la vérité triste et sombre ne se fasse dans son cœur d'homme éperdument amoureux et dans le cœur et l'esprit de l'enfant. Mais, peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres, Castiel savait que Dean resterait son héros, leur héros.

* * *

Hey ! Alors, dîtes-moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Cela vous a plût ?

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, c'est triste mais c'est ce qui rend Sam si touchant dans son innocence ^^ Merci, je suis heureuse que tu trouves que ce texte soit bien écrit ! Quant au Destiel, je souhaitais en mettre un plus pour la forme, ce n'était pas l'atout principal de ce texte.

 **XXxPeace :** Hey ! Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te toucher mais, hey, ne t'en fais pas ! Il a toujours Castiel pour veiller sur lui ^^

 **Barjy02 :** Hello ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review qui m'a réellement fait plaisir ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu et que tu le trouves réaliste ! C'était le principal objectif ^^

 **Ryopini :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolée pour les larmes ! Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à te toucher à ce point ! Mais,ne t'en fais ps Castiel veillera sur ce petit bout de chou !

 **Yakusokuyumi :** Hey ! merci pour ta review ! Comme pour toutes les autres, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et je te remercie encore plus d'être d'accord avec moi pour dire, au moins dans ce texte, que Jessica est une véritable petite peste !

 **MicroFish :** Hey ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Oui, je sais c'est triste mais, hey, dis-toi qui lui reste Castiel ! Faut voir le positif ^^

 **Dissemblables :** Hello ! Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te briser le coeur ! Juste te tirer quelques larmes, histoire de ! Mis à part ça, je suis contente que cela t'ait touchée ! Et que tu ne vois plus Jessica de la même manière, c'était le clou de mon plan machiavélique ! Et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

 **CrocDur :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais hey il a encore Castiel pour prendre soin de lui !

 **Vampirou :** Hello ! Je suis désolé pour les larmichettes ! Mais je suis follement heureuse que tu ais détesté Jessica ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^-^

A bientôt !


End file.
